


Red Rememberence

by Juli06



Series: Jisbon - OneShot [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jisbon, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli06/pseuds/Juli06
Summary: Lisbon estava preocupada com as atitudes de Jane, a perda de memória o transformou numa pessoa completamente diferente. Agora ela só tinha coisa a fazer e seria doloroso.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Jisbon - OneShot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Red Rememberence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jane e Lisbon não me pertencem infelizmente. Até porque essa cena teria acontecido com toda certeza.

Lisbon estava na sua sala andando de um lado para outro e a cada passo que dava a preocupação com Jane aumentava. Ele poderia estar em qualquer lugar e ela não queria ligar para ele... de novo. Respirando fundo ela se obrigou a relaxar. Mas como ela conseguiria relaxar com tudo o que tinha acontecido nesses dias. Ele quase morreu, e isso quase a matou também, vê-lo lá naquele lago boiando sem vida fez ela rever suas prioridades, e não ficou surpresa quando Jane ficou em primeiro lugar.

No hospital quando ele acordou ela ficou tão feliz que nem tentou esconder o sorriso bobo do rosto, mas quando ele não lembrou de nada dos últimos anos Lisbon ficou inconformada, chateada, triste. Mas segurou a barra como sempre fazia, naquela noite ela chorou... chorou por tudo, por não ter sido lembrada, por não ter tido coragem de se abrir e principalmente por não ter dito que o amava. E tudo isso ficou no passado agora.

Pensando em tudo isso Lisbon olhou no celular outra vez, mas não havia nenhuma mensagem, ela passou o dia nessa expectativa de vê-lo. Porém a vontade de matá-lo estava ganhando, Jane tinha flertado com Van Pelt e apertado a bunda dela. E então ela soube que ele, definitivamente, era um mulherengo antes de casar, mas com aquela beleza toda nem a surpreendia.

Decidindo ligar para ele Lisbon pegou o celular, mas Rigsby interrompeu:

"Chefe, Jane ligou. Marcou o lugar e a armadilha, vamos pegar o assassino".

"Ok. Tenham cuidado".

Mas aliviada por saber onde ele poderia estar ela pode se concentrar um pouco mais na papelada que estava em sua mesa.

* * *

Duas horas depois o assassino estava na sala de interrogatório assinando a papelada da confissão, a pizza já tinha sido encomendada por Rigsby, é claro. Mas estava faltando um detalhe no caso, Tom Wilcox tinha dito durante a confissão que o dinheiro que estava faltando Jane tinha ficado, o que era um absurdo, mesmo estando fora de controle ele não roubaria o dinheiro assim.

Mas quando ele entrou na sala com aquela moça e com a pulseira brilhante e muito verdadeira ela se viu cega de ciúmes.

"Esperem. Isso parece verdadeiro". Falou ela indignada, antes deles saírem.

"Parece mesmo". Falou Van Pelt que já tinha se levantado e estava chocada.

O beijo que a tal _Tamara_ deu nele só fez o sangue de Lisbon ferver mais um pouco.

"Você pegou". Ela disse.

"Peguei o que?" Jane se fez de desentendido.

"Isso é roubo, Jane. Poderíamos te prender". Falou Van Pelt.

"Vocês querem que eu fique. Por isso estão dizendo que eu peguei o dinheiro". Falou Jane. "Mas eu sou um espirito livre e estou começando uma vida nova".

"Você está fugindo". Falou Lisbon. "Está começando a sentir algo e não sabe o que fazer com isso".

E naquele momento o mundo parou e só existiam os dois.

"Isso é tolice". Ele falou.

"Prove. Vamos dá uma volta, depois você decide se vai ficar ou vai embora". Lisbon falou isso e foi para os elevadores.

Jane foi atrás, porém mais para provar que ela estava errada. Durante o caminho ele observava cada detalhe, mas nada lhe vinha na memória, ele sabia que deveria lembra de alguma coisa, mas nada acontecia.

Quase 40 minutos depois eles pararam na frente de uma mansão.

"Ótima casa. De quem é?"

"Sua".

Jane ficou surpreso, ele tinha dormido no hospital então não fazia ideia de que tinha essa casa.

"Me dê suas chaves". Lisbon chamou a atenção dele.

Ele entregou e viu que ela tinha certa intimidade. Ao entrarem na casa Lisbon o conduziu até o antigo quarto dele e o instruiu a abrir a porta. Jane abriu e prendeu o fôlego quando a carinha sorridente olhou de volta para ele. Todas as suas lembranças voltaram, a dor de perder sua família, a loucura de viver num mundo sem sua esposa e filha, a entrada na CBI e a amizade de Lisbon. Um soluço estrangulado saiu pela boca de Jane e lágrimas inundaram seu rosto e ele sentiu braços o envolvendo.

Jane queria empurrá-la longe, gritar com ela, a culpar por estar sentido essa dor de novo. Mas ao mesmo tempo sentido os braços dela o envolvendo, o sustentando, o mantendo são, era a única coisa que ele precisava. Ele então a abraçou e os dois deslizaram até o chão e Lisbon o segurou como um bebê, e ele chorou, colocou toda a dor para fora e mostrou seu lado mais miserável.

Pareceram horas até que Jane se acalmou e ficou quieto, Lisbon mantinha uma mão o afagando suavemente nos cabelos e a outra entrelaçada com as mãos dele.

"Obrigado". Ele falou com uma voz rouca.

"Pelo o que?" Perguntou Lisbon chateada. "Eu te machuquei, te fiz sentir toda a dor de novo".

"Verdade". Ele disse e respirou fundo. "Mas você me trouxe de volta".

"De volta? Para o que, para sua dor?"

"Não. Você me trouxe de volta ao meu objetivo, a minha vida". Ele sentou e a encarou, olhos nos olhos. "De volta para você".

Então, delicadamente, ele encostou os lábios no dela e toda a angústia e dor que havia no ambiente.... desapareceu. O beijo foi se aprofundando aos poucos e quando o ar se fez necessário eles se afastaram e encostaram as testas. Sorrindo ele a beijou levemente e comentou:

"Seus olhos ficam ainda mais bonitos depois que você é beijada".

Lisbon corou e abaixou o olhar como uma garotinha que tinha ganhado seu melhor elogiou.

"Obrigada, Jane". Ela falou timidamente.

"Pelo beijo ou pelo elogio?" Ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Por ter voltado para mim. Por ter provado agora que dependendo dos seus objetivos, eu terei você sempre ao meu lado". E uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Jane a limpou e sorriu, nada disse, mas não precisavam eles se entediam sem palavras.

Jane e Lisbon levantaram-se e foram em direção ao carro, suas mãos se entrelaçaram como se esse ato fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Como se fizessem isso há anos.

"Lisbon, será que se corremos ainda pegamos um pedaço daquela pizza?"

"Vai depender de quantas fatias o Rigsby aguentar comer". Ela falou e sorriu. "Talvez ele já tenha comido tudo".

"Vamos torcer para que não, eu estou morrendo de fome". Jane falou e sorriu para ela.

"Já que vamos voltar para CBI, quando chegarmos lá você vai dispensar a Tamara". Ela falou enciumada. "Fui clara?"

"Sim, senhora". Ele disse e a beijou.

_**.** _

Lisbon deu partida no carro com um sorriso com covinha na face, Jane também tinha a mesma expressão e juntos eles partiram para um novo futuro, uma nova lembrança.

**_Fim_ **


End file.
